Injection molding processes traditionally use tooling and dies having high hardness, particularly in the casting of plastics and composites. Tooling and dies used in injection molding may include steel or hardened tool steels. In some instances, aluminum-nickel alloys may undergo a hard-facing process that allows for tooling and dies to be formed from low cost, light-weight aluminum-nickel alloys.